The untold Story
by Lab Rat Kid
Summary: This is a Lab Rats and Criminal Minds crossover. When Tobias escapes jail, he goes after the Rats; and takes Bree, because of an axe to grind with Douglas...And the BAU is there t
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Summary- This is a Lab Rats and Criminal Minds crossover. When Tobias escapes jail, he goes after the Rats; and takes Bree, because of an axe to grind with Douglas...And the BAU is there to help solve the case.

I don't know when i'll post the next chapter, it all depends on the reviews! ;) Also, leave comments on how to continue the story!

At the BAU (Spencer Ried's POV)

We were all sitting around the table waiting for Hotchner to tell us the new case.

Then, Hotchner stowed in the roon; and threw the portfolio on the table. I quickly got a glance of it said- _Tobias Hankle_ Now I was getting really nervous. But i had to be brave; so I took a deep breath, and nodded slightly to Hotchner that I was ready to listen.

"Fifteen year old Breanna Davenport kidnapped by Tobias Hankle." Hotchner began to announce, but I quickly interjected "Wait! As in Bree the Bionic Superhuman?" I asked, and Hotchner gave a small nod in my direction, then continued. "Yes, and Tobias took her so he could get revenge on her father." Hotchner answered

"What did her father do to him?" JJ asked in a concerned tone, and I quickly answered the question. "Back when Douglas was evil, he was either going to work with the billionare Victor Krane, or Tobias. He ended up choosing Krane." I said, slightly aimed towards JJ. After a moment of silence, Graciela ran in and told us that we needed to see this; so we all followed her to her office, wondering what _this_ was, and if it connected to the case. When we entered her office, the first thingI saw was Bree on the tv screen, looking up and exhausted. Not even making eye contact with the camera, just keeping her head down. Then I noticed Tobias standing behind her.

"Tobias is videotaping this live to us." Graciela spoke up "Should I call Douglas?" I asked "Yeah and I'll stay with Graciela, and try to find any clues of her location." Morgan said. I turned around and walked tot he office to call Douglas...

At the Bionic Academy (Douglas' POV)

Chase and I were frantically typing on the cyberdesk trying to find any sort of signal from Bree's chip, when my phone rang, and I imediatly picked it up hoping that whomever was calling found anything about Bree.

"Hello?" I said into the phone "Hello this is Dr. Spencer Reid, a profiler at the BAU, and my team and I have figured out who took your daughter," The man said, and I quickly put the phone on speaker so Chase could hear, too. "Who took her?" I asked in a frantic tone, and I heard the receiver take a long sigh, which made me increasingly nervous. "Tobias Hankle, sir. Also an agent on my team told me about your history with him." Spencer said, and Chase gave me a look of confusion; so I quickly filled him in on what this kid was talking about. "Is there any way to find her?" Chase asked in a concerned way, "Well, he is sending us live footage of Bree, so I would advise you to come you to come to our headquarters in Quantico, Virginia." he said

Thinking about looking at the footage made my stomach turn. What could he be doing to Bree?

 **Me: Thats the end of the first chapter! leave reviews if you want a second chapter, and if you have any ideas, also! Till next time!**

 **Spencer: You forgot to put the apostrophe after** _ **till,**_ **Sam!**

 **Me: Spencer stop correcting correcting me, this is my story.**

 **Spencer: Whatever you say. Oh, and see you next time, guys!**

 **Me: Ah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Me: The next chapter is finally up! Please review, and comment on any idea-**

 **Leo: I have an idea!**

 **Me: What is it?**

 **Leo: Leo Dooley shall swoop in at the last minute, thus saving the day!**

 **Chase: Come on Leo, i'm going to save Bree because I'm the smartest man in th-**

 **Oliver.: Wnow!**

 **Me: Guys! Can I just continue the story, because if I don't, Bree won't be coming home anytime soon!**

 **Everyone: FINE!**

I was handcuffed to a chair when Raphael (Evil Tobias) returned from whatever he was doing. I really hope they find me; I don't know how much longer I can survive. Raphael had beat me up pretty bad, and he somehow found a way to disable my chip, so now my family can't track my location, and I can't use my bionics to protect myself.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "What do you want with me?" I asked trying to seem tough.

"Your father…" he said " was going to hire either my self or Krane, to help take you out-"

" But he chose Krane." I said, finishing his sentence

"Preciously child; all of those years I was trying to devise a perfect plan to get my revenge… and then I saw that your dad had become good again; and I simply couldn't believe it. And that's when I came up with the idea to take one of his 'precious' children." He said in a stern tome.

I sat there for a moment thinking about how I could escape. Then, I looked back up at the camera, and I saw that behind it about ten feet away was a screen. On the screen I could see people standing around with worrying looks on their faces. If only I hear them!

 **So that's the end of the second chapter, sorry it was so short. but it was meant to be intense, not long. What do you think Bree will think of the BAU team? Will they end up creating Mega-Team!? Find out next time! ;)**


End file.
